Dime Si No Es Amor
by Tati Jane Potter
Summary: Reeditada! Baile de Halloween y un James con una propuesta que podría cambiarle la vida tanto a él como a cierta pelirroja.


Ubicación : Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Tiempo : 31 de Octubre

Baile de Halloween¿quién no lo quería ver llegar? Y ya estaba aquí

Era el momento de gloria de un chico de Gryffindor, con su pelo alborotado y sus mejillas con un tono un poco carmesí de los nervios que le estaban surgiendo. Hoy haría la presentación ante todo el colegio, para demostrarle a su pelirroja que la amaba como nunca amaría en su vida. Era su último año, y quería proponerle algo un poco...ni lo pensó. Solo quería decírselo.

A través de las cortinas que daban al escenario, metió su cabeza para encontrarla entre el mar de gente.

El Gran Comedor había sido decorado para la ocasión. Dumbledore se había encargado muy bien de eso; se podía apreciar el escenario (en donde él estaba detrás), más allá se encontraba la pista de baile.Según se había enterado por Sirius, una banda muy reconocida vendría a tocar esta noche. Estaban cayendo pequeños copos de nieve sobre las mesas, ubicadas casi llegando a la puerta principal. Cerca de las paredes de todo el lugar, se encontraban las típicas calabazas de Halloween.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado al lugar. Cerca de las mesas vió a un par de jóvenes ¿Cómo no los iba a reconocer? pasaron toda su estadía juntos en éste colegio. Los merodeadores.

Remus estaba hablando con Peter, mientras que sus respectivas parejas hablaban entre ellas, o eso es lo que parecía desde esa distancia. Sirius estaba "practicando" respiración boca a boca con una rubia.

James Potter todavía recordaba toda las cosas que le tubo que decir a su pelirroja para que él pudiera safarse y venir solo al baile; ella sin embargo mucho no le había creído.

La encontró, jamás la había visto tan bella, con ese vestido negro sin tiras ni mangas, largo un poco más de las rodillas pero con un tajo en el lado de la pierna derecha haciéndola ver muy sensual. Brillaba como las mismísimas estrellas de la noche de verano más hermosa que se pueda imaginar. Era su Lily, no; "Su" no era lo que debía usar. Ella no era un objeto. No era un premio. Por fin había entendido porque ella lo había rechazado tanto. ¡Tan simple y no lo veía! Creyó que James jugaba solamente. Y ahora...

La pelirroja de ojos verdes buscaba a su ser amado sin paz. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? No podía ser que tardara tanto, sin embargo ella seguía esperandolo.

-Queridos alumnos, hay algo especial que les quiero anunciar- Dumbledore había sus anteojos de media luna miraba a cierta pelirroja, sin que ella lo notara. -Uno de nuestros alumnos quizo hacer gala de todo lo que había aprendido en sus años en Hogwarts- miró de reojo a un pequeño grupito que se hacía llamar "Los Merodeadores" sonreir; por lo visto James les había contado su plan.

Mientras el director hablaba, cierto chico de cabellos revueltos y ojos color almendra caminaba para una de las esquinas del escenario. Tenía su varita con tanta fuerza por los nervios, que creyó que en cualquier momento haría un "crack" y sería el fin del mejor suceso de su vida, hasta ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, Dumbledore ya había terminado de hablar; quién sabe qué habrá dicho. Lo único que supo fue que unos ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente, como hipnotizándolo.

Éste era el momento. El que haría que más de una vida cambiara.

Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso, como el cabello de su querida novia.

No dijo nada, simplemente levantó una mano y la banda empezó a tocar. Tocaron la canción que se necesitaba en ese momento, lo había practicado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Comenzó haciendo unos pequeños movimientos con su varita, unos toques para arriba, hacia la izquierda. Unas palabras, unas miradas. Sentía solo la música y al vocalista cantando, expresando todo lo que James sentía por Lily, la chica que había cautivado su corazón. Otros tantos movimientos más; un pequeño murmullo empezó a escucharse. Otros tantos movimientos más y varias luces de colores comenzaron a formar letras, éstas frases.

James posó su mirada en ella, quería ver su respuesta. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba; lo que sentía.

Unas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la pelirroja. Corrió hasta él. No había duda que él era el mejor hombre que jamás haya existido.

El Merodeador de cabellos rebeldes colocó una de las rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras con sus manos sostenía una cajita que en su interior habitaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso. La chica llegó, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras más lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. Sintió como su anular tenía un nuevo objeto en su poder.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos, mientras Sirius, Remus y Peter sonreían al leer sobre el escenario las palabras "Lily Evans¿te casarías conmigo? Te Amo"

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Osea que solo la idea base es mía, no gano ningún tipo de dinero por esto, solo lo hago por puro placer._

_Lo que toca la "Banda" (que no se me ocurrió ningún nombre -.-) es "Dime si no es amor" de Alex Ubago. Críticas y demases cosas en review desde ya gracias por leerla (:_

**Tati Jane Potter**_  
_


End file.
